Busy Being Fabulous
by Blondejoke101
Summary: Set to the Eagle's song Busy Being Fabulous. The relationship between Harry and Ginny if their life was this song.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related Characters or the song **_**Busy Being Fabulous**_** by The Eagles, which is bolded. **

**I came home to an empty house  
And I found your little note  
"Don't wait up for me tonight"  
And that was all she wrote **

Harry sat reading the letters Ginny had sent him the past 2 weeks. He had married Ginny 3 years ago today and ever since then she had been sending him the notes whenever she changed her plans. In fact Harry needed to propose a date with her two weeks in advance and couldn't cancel it without her getting mad. But she could cancel it at any time and expected Harry to accept her decision. This was happening more and more frequently. Thinking back he realized that he saw her more when he was just going out with her than now that they were married. These letters spanned from the time Ginny had given birth to Gwen 5 months ago and onward.

Harry,  
I went out on the town. Have whatever you want from the fridge. Don't wait up for me, I'll be back late. Hermione's taking care of Gwen.  
-Ginny

Harry,  
I won't be able to make it to lunch; Rita has me doing an article on what it's like to be with you.

I won't be able to make it to dinner; the girls are throwing a party. Hermione's got Gwen -Ginny

I have to cancel our dinner arrangements, the girls are throwing a baby shower for Luna. Hermione's got the baby.

Have what you want out of the fridge; I'm at a book signing today.

Can't make it to dinner. She's got the baby.

The list of them went on and on. He had to have at least 200 of them from the second year and onward. After one year he started saving them. He started to read the one that sat on the table as he got home today:

I won't be able to make it to Greece for the week. The girls are taking me to a party in Paris. You know how it is.

Actually he didn't "know how it is". Harry was doing everything now so he barely had time to get out on the town. He didn't even hang with his friends anymore. His life revolved around Gwen in much the same way that Ginny's life ran around his fame and fortune. The only difference was that parent's lives were supposed to run around their children. Today was supposed to be their Anniversary and they were going to go to Greece. But now they're not.

**Do you think I don't know that you're out on the town  
With all of your high-rollin' friends?  
What do you do when you come up empty?  
Where do you go when the party ends?**

It didn't matter anymore. He was the only one that would take care of their baby (for she just had their child 5 months ago) Gwen, aside from Hermione. He bought diapers, food, clothes, and toys for Gwen. His own wardrobe was very shabby (despite how many times Hermione had tried to buy clothes for him. He just didn't want charity.), and he barely had time to take a shower.

He would come home from work and find that Hermione was there taking care of Gwen and that Ginny would be on the phone yapping away while waiting for her nails to dry. She would then get off the phone, tell Harry she had to go out on the town or something and then take off. He would then get Gwen ready for bed and put her down for the night. After that he would cook dinner for him and Hermione as an apology for Hermione practically having to be Gwen's mother and clean the house. Ginny would simply not raise a finger. She was to busy being fabulous. He would then send Hermione home and go to bed himself. Finally he quit his job to so he could take care of Gwen so Hermione wouldn't have to, and he spent all day with Gwen. Sometimes Hermione would come over too but Harry wanted her to get her own life, not one that should be Ginny's.

Harry was running out of money fast. He would take money out of the account to pay for the bills and taking care of Gwen. He then found out that Ginny was taking money out of his account to buy her fancy clothes and makeup. He soon realized that everything was going wrong. By the time he realized, the only thing that kept him from kicking Ginny to the curb was Gwen. Finally he broke down and got a job at the Leaky Cauldron bussing tables or whatever with Gwen sitting in the corner, occasionally joined by Hermione. Often times, she would help him out by either lending him a few galleons or just bussing tables with him to make the work go faster.

Slowly, she became his only confidant, the only person he could trust. Many-a-times he found himself at her house breaking right down and crying on her shoulder.

'I guess I'll have to go and pick Gwen up. Oh well, at least tonight I can tell Hermione how I feel.' Harry thought as he read the note for the fifth time. He had tried for a years to make their marriage work. No matter how hard he tried, Ginny would always be to busy to go out with him. Finally he realized that, while Ginny never loved him, he had fallen out of love with her. He realized he didn't love Ginny anymore and hadn't for a long time. He loved the only person that was there for him (besides Gwen, but what can a 5 month old do to help a grown-up? Not much.). Tonight he decided to tell her.

**And you were just too busy being fabulous  
Too busy to think about us  
I don't know what you were dreaming of  
Somehow you forgot about love  
And you were just too busy being fabulous,  
uh-huh**

He drove over to her house.

"Harry what's up? I thought you were going to Greece?" Hermione asked when he answered the door.

"Here, read this." He handed Hermione the note Ginny had left that night. Harry had let her read the other notes a long time ago and every time he got a new one, Hermione would ask to read it and he would comply. But this time he showed her without her having to ask. "My happy marriage just isn't happy anymore and I can't fix it no matter how hard I try." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry." Hermione said enveloping Harry in a hug that was much warmer than any hug Ginny had given him in a long time. It made him break down.

" 'Mione, what am I gonna do? We're running out of money fast, I'm working as a frickin' buss-boy at the Leaky Cauldron just barely supporting myself and the baby, let alone al the "in" clothes Ginny always has to buy, and she doesn't realize any of it because she's an idiot who doesn't care about anything but fame, fortune, and herself. What am I supposed to do?" Harry wailed into Hermione's shoulder.

"I don't know Harry. I'm out of ideas. If you love her enough it will all work out." Hermione said rubbing Harry soothingly on the back, all the while wishing she could have Harry herself instead of comforting him so he could try again at Ginny. It wasn't what she wanted but the friendship came first, before anything she might otherwise feel for him.

**A little time in the country  
A day or two to slow down  
A bottle of wine and a walk in the moonlight  
Maybe some foolin' around**

"The only problem is..." Harry said leaning back out of the hug so he could look her in the eyes and gauge her reaction, "Is I don't love Ginny anymore. 'Mione I want out of that marriage. Help me get out of that marriage. Help me create a stable life with Gwen. I want you, not Ginny. Get me out of her fame-hungry mess!" Harry sobbed with his head in her shoulder.

Hermione's mind went into overdrive trying to figure out a way that Harry could get away from that mess. Finally, she thought of a way. "Harry, calm down, take a couple of deep breaths, and relax. Then I'll tell you what to do." Hermione said, again rubbing his back soothingly. Harry took her advice.

"Okay. Okay, I'm good."

"Good. First you need to take her name off your account and take her key away so she can't get anymore of your money. How much more do you have?"

"500 Galleons, 100 sickles, 12 knuts."

"That's a start. You can easily make more once you get your job back. Did you tell your boss the real reason you had to leave?"

"Yes, why?"

"You should be able to get your job back, if not a lesser job and you can work your way up. The wizarding world is much more flexible about that sort of thing than the muggle world. Then you can calmly discuss with Ginny why you cut her off of your money and about everything you're having problems with and split up with her." As much as it pained her to do so, Hermione couldn't tell Harry how she felt. Not yet. She just was not that type of woman.

"Okay, whatever you say." Harry saw that he shouldn't tell Hermione that he loved her. Not yet, not tonight. But soon. While 5 or 6 Weasleys (not including Ginny) might be able to accept the reasons why Harry left Ginny, 9 Weasleys (including Ginny) would not be able to accept Harry cheating on her with Hermione.

"Okay so you can get a separation and then a divorce. Don't forget to fight hard for custody of Gwen, she's only 5 months old so this issue won't affect her much. And then you can get started on your new life."

"Not without you of course. I'll need your support to pull this off."

"Of course not without me. I'll be here supporting you."

**But you think time is just a magazine  
And money's just a thrill  
I've waited so long for you to change your way of livin'  
Now I realize that you never will**

Meanwhile in Ginny-land:

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CUT ME OFF OF HIS BANK ACCOUNT?!" an irate Ginny yelled to the Gringotts bank manager, her brother (A.K.A. Bill Weasley).

"Ginny, calm down. In accordance with Section 3 of the Shared Accounts Definitions and Divisions, 'A person who previously owned the Single Account before it was made into a Shared Account has the right to make it back into a Single Account without consulting the other person allowed into that Shared Account so long as any money in said account does not belong to the other person.' or putting it simply, you owned no money in Account 1274 and that was previously Harry's account so he could legally take your name off of it without having your consent. Or putting it simply, the account still belonged to Harry, he just gave you a temporary key."

"BUT HE'S MY HUSBAND! I GET TO SHARE WHATEVER MONEY HE HAS BECAUSE IT'S A MARRIAGE RIGHT!"

"Ginny, I'm not going to say it again. Calm down!" Bill said in a warning tone, "Anyway, Gringotts Goblins don't work that way. Money belongs to the person that earned it or it was given to. Marriage counts for nothing. I'm sorry Ginny, Harry did everything legally, there wasn't a thing I could do. I suggest you go home and see if you can't work this out with Harry."

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WORK THIS OUT WITH HARRY! YOU'RE MY BROTHER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STICK UP FOR ME AND STOP HARRY FROM DOING THIS!"

"Ginny, this is your last warning, calm down or I will have to throw you out. Harry had every righ-"

"OH TAKE YOUR RIGHTS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS!"

"That's it! You're outta here! Griphook! Take Mrs. Potter out of here this instant!" Bill jumped up and yelled to one of the goblins.

"MOM'S GOING TO HEAR ABOUT THIS! YOU MARK MY WORDS, I'M TELLING MOM!" Ginny yelled as Griphook levitated her out of the bank.

Bill sat down in his chair with a thud and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He wasn't about to tell Ginny what he knew Harry was going to do when she made it home. Harry didn't tell him, but Bill had been working as a manager for so long (ever since he married Fleur, he couldn't have a job as a curse breaker with a family to be there for) that he had seen this situation many-a-times. The woman married a rich man, used him for his money and then dumped him when he was too poor to support her. Either that or the man got smart and cut her off of his account before he lost all of his money. It seemed that was what Harry had done. Bill felt sympathy for what Harry had went through, loosing five years of his life to his money laundering, non-loving, fake mothering, bitch of a sister and not being able to get those years back.

Bill had tried to tell Harry multiple times, and even tried to stop the wedding on account of the fact that Ginny was using Harry for his money. It never flew with Harry. From that point on Harry and Ginny only spoke to Bill when absolutely necessary, or when dealing with a problem with the bank account. When Harry finally wised up Bill was the second person he went to (Hermione being the first) to talk and apologize about the whole thing. Bill accepted without hesitation, being the cool person that he is.

Bill sent a note to Harry, telling him that Ginny was on her way home, as was customary ever since they added Section 3 of the Shared Accounts Definitions and Divisions. They didn't want mad spouses catching the other spouses off guard. 

**'Cause you were just too busy being fabulous  
Too busy to think about us  
Lookin' for something you'll never find  
You'll never know what you left behind  
'Cause you were just too busy being fabulous,  
uh-huh**

Well, Ginny finally made it home spitting mad. She faltered when she found Harry sitting calmly in a chair with a butter beer in one hand and a calm look on his face. She didn't even notice that Hermione was there playing with Gwen. Harry didn't think Ginny cared anymore.

"What the hell is all of this bull shit about you cutting me off of our bank account?" Ginny said in an evil hiss, trying to let Harry know she was going to get her way. Of course, Harry was not buying it.

"Wait one moment Ginny- Hermione, would you like to take Gwen to your house for a while so Ginny and I can talk? I'll come and get her when we are done." Hermione then left with Gwen and Harry continued.

"Now, about your question: 'What the hell is all of this bull shit about you cutting me off of our bank account?' It's the truth, Ginny. I'm cutting you off of my, not our, bank account." Harry said in a clam, even voice. Attempting to let Ginny know she wasn't going to get her way. She missed the point totally.

**You tell a joke and everybody's laughin'  
That's something you know how to do  
You've always been the life of the party  
But now my baby, the joke is on you**

"What do you mean it's the truth?! When two people are married, they split everything evenly. THAT INCLUDES MONEY!" Ginny screamed at Harry.

"IT ALSO INCLUDES TAKING CARE OF ANY CHILD WE MIGHT HAVE." Harry yelled back.

"WHAT CHILD? GWEN, AS I RECALL, IS HALF YOURS SO YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TAKES CARE OF HER."

"YES BUT SHE'S HALF YOUR'S TOO! PARENTING IS ABOUT FAMILY AND BOTH PARENTS TAKING CARE OF THEIR CHILD, NOT ONE PARENT BEING THE ONLY ONE TAKING CARE OF THE CHILD WHILE THE OTHER ONE DOESN'T LIFT A FINGER, EVEN THOUGH THEY CAN!"

"I'M NOT THE ONE THAT WANTED CHILDREN. YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WANTED CHILDREN, SO YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF HER. YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE MONEY!"

"THAT'S THE WHOLE PROBLEM! BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE NO MONEY! BECAUSE OF YOU, I HAD TO QUIT MY JOB AS HEAD AUROR SO I COULD COME AND TAKE CARE OF GWEN INSTEAD OF HERMIONE WHO WAS DOING ALL OF YOUR WORK FOR YOU. YOU SPENT ALL OF MY MONEY ON YOUR FANCY CLOTHES AND WHAT-NOT AND BARELY LEFT ANY MONEY FOR ME TO BUY ANYTHING GWEN NEEDED. I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR MY SELF! I HAVEN'T HAD A NEW PAIR OF UNDERWEAR IN THREE MONTHS! I'M WORKING AS A FREAKING BUSS BOY AT THE LEAKY CAULDRON TO SUPPORT GWEN, LET ALONE MYSELF AND ALL OF THE NEW CLOTHES YO-"

-Knock knock- Harry was interrupted by banging noises at the door and a voice.

**'Cause you were just too busy being fabulous  
Too busy to think about us  
Running after something that never comes  
What in the world are you runnin' from?**

"This is the police, can we come in?"

"Everything's fine officer, come on in- damn Ginny, the neighbors gone and called the cops on us. Behave and don't say a thing. I'll handle this- Officer is everything okay?" Harry asked turning to the cop that walked in the door.

"We were called to a domestic disturbance something about people fighting over here. What's going on?"

"My wife and I are having money troubles and we were arguing about it and it got a little loud. I'm sorry and it won't happen again." Harry said as the officer was busy looking at the place.

"Sure don't look like you're having money troubles." The cop said, looking around at the lavish living room.

"Well I'm running out of money but my wife ignored this and just kept spending. We sorted it all out now officer."

"Did he hit you madam, or visa versa, sir?"

"No sir we are fine. Thanks for your concern but we are fine." Ginny said, albeit a little confused because she had no idea who the police were or why this guy was in their house, butting into their business.

"Alright, I'll let this go as a warning but you're going to have to keep the noise down." The officer said as he left the house.

"Alright, can do. Thank you officer." Harry said shutting the door behind the officer, then once the officer was out of ear/eye sight pulled out his want and muttered "Mufflato."

"Who the hell was that?" Ginny asked once Harry was done.

"The muggle form of law enforcement. You should know that seen as you took muggle studies."

"I only took it because the boy I liked at the time was taking it. So where were we?"

**And you were just too busy being fabulous  
Too busy to think about us  
To drink the wine from your winner's cup  
To notice the children were growin' up**

"Lets see, I was just about to tell you that I can't take it anymore. It's not fair to me and more importantly Gwen. I want a divorce, and I'm taking full custody of Gwen. You can have all of your possessions but I'm keeping my things, including my money, and my parents house."

-One messy divorce later- **(A/N: I know a lot of people will not be happy that I didn't describe it but, I don't know much about the whole divorce** **procedure, please just bare with the huge time jump.)**

"Congratulations Harry! You won!"

"I know and it was all thanks to you! You're the one that got all of the evidence against her together. If it weren't for you, I never would have got my job back, won the house, full custody over Gwen, all of my things, and Ginny has to pay back all she owes me and alimony until Gwen is out of Hogwarts, or whatever school I decide to send her to."

"Hogwarts!" They said in unison.

"You are very welcome Harry."

"So Hermione, since the marriage between Ginny and me is over, do you want to move in with me and Gwen? I love you so much, and can't imagine a life without you."

"Of course Harry! I love you! And you can count on the fact that I won't be like Ginny. I'll be me."

**And you were just too busy being fabulous  
Too busy, too busy  
Too busy  
Aw, baby **


End file.
